


So Pretty It Hurts

by Midnight Writer (mwc)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Boys Kissing, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwc/pseuds/Midnight%20Writer
Summary: Short and sweet fluff of Georgenap. It's seriously just really cute. They tease each other like they usually do. They're idiots.Based of a quick dialogue prompt I found somewhere
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	So Pretty It Hurts

George yawns, a cute little sound to break the peace of the evening.

Of course Sapnap has to jump on the opportunity.

"Yeah," he agrees, and George flashes curious eyes to him. "Being that pretty must be tiring."

He flashes a proud grin at the red blossoming over George's face. He absolutely expected the blush, but treasures it anyway. His boyfriend is just too cute, and as mentioned, very pretty.

George frowns thoughtfully, tipping his head to the side as he evaluates, "Then you must be absolutely exhausted."

Blinking, Sapnap feels his jaw drop and face heat up. Sinking into the couch, he tries hiding his face in his hands with a long groan.

"What?" George draws out with a toothy grin. He tries to pull Sapnap's hand away by his wrist, catching a glimpse of his heated face and deep pout.

"That's- that's not fair!" Sapnap whines when George breaks him out of his defensive shell.

"Hey, what’s not fair is having a prettier boyfriend" George argues.

"George-" Taking in a breath to start the same argument, Sapnap is all too ready to dump compliments on his boyfriend - making his self-depreciating arguments invalid - when George beats him to the punch.

"I'm sorry life is so unfair on you, Sapnap. I know I could never handle the pressure of having a boyfriend more attractive than myself."

_More attractive than-? Who? Me? Wait…_

Jaw dropping again, the corners of his lips quirk up despite himself. All that carefully collected energy explodes into bubbling laughter as Sapnap tackles his boyfriend. He tumbles them onto the couch, braced on his elbows leaning over George.

"Get off me!" George whines, pressing his palms against Sapnap's face as he tries to lean down and peck at him.

"Nope!"

"Sapnap! You're so annoying- get _off!_"

"Not until I get my kissies," Sapnap barters with serious look and a thoughtful pout.

Looking up into his boyfriend's eyes, a playful glint in the corners, George can't help the small smile on his lips. He may have sounded so confident and arrogant, but truly, he doesn't know what he did to deserve such an amazing - and attractive - boyfriend.

Rolling his eyes, George gives in. He brings his hands down to Sapnap's neck, cupping it gently as he lets their lips connect. A gasp slips through his nose as the kiss sets his entire face on fire. 

Somehow, in all this time dating Sapnap, he still can never expect what kind of kiss he's going to get. Sometimes it’s all rough and fiery, true to Sapnap’s personally. This time however, it's one of those soft and sweet ones; it feels like laying on a memory foam mattress, where it's soft and familiar and molds to his shape as if made for him. 

It breaks, however, Sapnap's smirk interrupts their kiss.

"What," George accuses flatly, arms now wrapped around his neck as Sapnap beams down at him. He squirms a little under the attention, glancing away. At Sapnap's chuckle, he rolls his eyes, knowing he's blushing by Sapnap's reaction.

"I love you, George."

Those hit out of nowhere too. George is always blindsided by them, and they come in as many different flavors as his kisses. 

Eyes wide, George glances back up to Sapnap's warm smile. He can tell Sapnap's face is heated too, partially by the way his eyes crinkle, partially because he leans down to press their cheeks together. The soft embrace is enough to melt George, and he loses himself for a moment as the present world takes a backseat to their affection.

It doesn't last long, however, when Sapnap gives in, no longer supporting himself and letting all of his weight fall on George. George huffs out a strained breath, pulling at Sanap's hoodie sleeves.

"Sapnaaap," George whines, squirming under Sapnap. He would've been fooled that Sapnap was ignoring him, except for the fact he can feel his smirk shift against his chest. "Sapnap, you're heavy! Get. Up!"

"It's so cozyyy," Sapnap whines back, fingers curling gently around him. "Don't make me get up, Georgie, please?"

With another exaggerated huff, George decides against continuing their cycle of teasing. It's not that it's not fun riling Sapnap up, arguing with him just to get him flustered. But Sapnap's weight shifts to be more evenly spread across him, and it's almost a comforting pressure. Plus, his sweet little look as he glances up at him before nuzzling into his chest maybe kinda melted his heart. 

He sighs, his breath tickling a few of Sapnap's hairs, and he resigns himself to his fate. He wraps one arm around Sapnap's shoulders, bringing his other hand to run through Sapnap's soft fluffy hair.

He doesn't say it much, not verbally at least, but every now and then he feels compelled to return the favor.

"You're an idiot," he mutters fondly, but Sapnap's chest rumbles with a chuckle as he inwardly translates it.

"I love you too."


End file.
